Sleep Away Your Sins
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:Dark! YamixYugi:. You're tainting me with your lies...Turning my soul to shadow...Please...just leave me be or let me die... Just...don’t let me fall asleep... not again...


_Title:_ Sleep Away Your Sins

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters:_ 1/1

_Summary:_ Hero... Tainting me with your lies… Turning my soul to shadow… Please…just leave me be or let me die… Just…don't let me fall asleep… not again… YYxY

_Genre:_ Horror/Angst (Dark Romance)

_Pairings_: Implied Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi)

_Beta'd_: Nope! XD

_Warnings:_ Dark (if you want to see it that way), Shonen ai (boyxboy), mentions of torture and bloodshed.

**_Disclaimer_:** Me no own simple as that! XD

**_Author's Comments_:** O.O Um………don't ask where this fic came from… the title just came to mind and the fic then wrote itself… I'm most likely gonna change this one later…Me very confused… So um, yeah! Read and review.

* * *

**Sleep Away Your Sins**

* * *

_All sins tend to be addictive, and the terminal point of addiction is damnation.  
_  
- W H Auden -

* * *

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Have you ever watched a horror movie in your youth and felt it was so terrifying you couldn't sleep even with the light on? I know it's strange that I'm asking this but…I'd like to know? Did you? Or…do you still?

I do. It happens to me constantly. I fear to sleep. I fear to wake. I fear to live. That's my sin.

But it's not because of a movie that I feel his way… even though it would make so much more sense to say it was…I wish it were…

You see…when I dream; I see his vengeance on the world. Slit throats, broken limbs, screams of agony…and laughter as thick as the rivers of blood he bathes in. Waking is worse though because I see…him…the one from my dreams. Only this time he is far worse.

He is smiling. And not a dark smile that drips of evil. No…never that…it was far more sinister. Because it was…innocent. Peaceful. Heroic.

The most sickening mockery to the true beings of light in the world. Far worse than if he took up a blade and swung it around whilst laughing hysterically. Oh Gods how I would prefer that, as strange as it seems.

Being asleep is the only time I can see the _real _him. Not the fake him that masquerades as a warrior of light. No. I can see the real him. The demon…

I would always venture from my soul room in the middle of the night into the hallway between our rooms. Usually it would be dark and elusive, an air of mystery that used to attract my attention and enlighten my excitement with every gaze…but now, it was darker, more haunting. It was like the ruins of a once proud building. Smeared and degraded with mocking fingerprints and laughing breaths.

I shivered slightly as the shadows around the long hallway wrapped around my bare feet, up and underneath my nightshirt and caressed the skin delicately with a scaly touch.

It was so cold, yet so satisfying. It was torture to my senses and I hated that I always found a great reluctance when I ran forward and through the pulsing door to his room.

I ran forward; slowing down as I reached the single, silk sheeted bed. He was on it. Sleeping peacefully upon it. I almost retched.

I don't know why I did this. Why I wanted to see him- No! He doesn't deserve such an appreciation as a human title, no…this one shall be merely known as…'it'…

This was degrading, I know, but 'it' deserved such a title. For everything it has done. It has murdered people. And not just a quick murder. No. Never quick.

'It' loved to make a punishment linger. 'It' loved it. 'It' needed to feel such power over people. I remember the first death… 'It' used my fingers and dipped them in its victim's blood and smeared a decorative ring around my forehead. A crown. Power. Control.

I'll never forget 'its' laugh as it cupped the blood and sloppily gulped it down my throat like a fine wine.

The laughter was too much. I could hear it from my prison of threatening and accusing mirrors. I tried to cover my ears. In vain I'm afraid. It pierced my senses and stabbed me.

I remember screaming as the taste of blood filled my senses, a sickly sweet substance…and because of 'it'… I wanted more.

'It' obliged with a great laugh and a greater sigh. I cried then. My guilt fell from my eyes as the delicious wine I had just consumed.

The proof was on my face and I could see it on the mirrors that surrounded me. Guards to my gate. I screamed so loud, my throat was dry and hoarse but I kept screaming.

I remember rushing forward. Tremendous smashes echoed around me and I didn't care. I punched and heard butted every mirror around me. But it only created more. I stamped them out too. Again and again. Until they became dust.

I threw my head back with a wild cry as the dust swept up in an invisible wind and returned to their pristine places, taunting me with my own haunted glares.

I only managed to smash the first one again before 'it' rushed in. Concern, confusion, anger and horror brimming on 'its' still scarlet-coated face. I ignored 'its' entrance and smashed as many more mirrors as I could.

'It' ran forward yelling my name and grabbed me, pinning me down on the ground as I struggled and screamed wildly. In the end 'it' had to stop me the one way 'it' could.

'It'… kissed me. Sinking 'its' sharp fangs into the sides of my mouth and pulling it closed before releasing it to plunge and ravage my mouth with 'its' long sickeningly long tongue.

Moans filled the shattered and bloody room from both of us that night. The crimson liquid continued to fall with an insane rhythm.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…  
_  
I turned away from the memory, my lips curling willingly in nausea. A small whine from 'it' drew my attention back.

'It' twitched slightly, a smirk spreading like wildfire across 'its' face and extinguishing just as quickly.

Sometimes, I used to wonder what 'it' dreamt of…. A scream tore through the recesses of my mind… a slice of sanity slipped away…

I don't wonder anymore… I know… 'Its' brave act… 'Its' bravado…Just another lie 'it' told me. Like those fairytales my mother used to comfort me with. A lullaby.

_And they all lived happily ever after…_

A lie in its purest and darkest form, yet the innocence of a child blocks the truth and merely accepts it.

'Its' mouth whispers mute words and it was almost if 'it' was repeating that accursed line. Happily ever after…

A soft sob passed my bruised and chapped lips as I stared down at 'it'. I screamed in my head. _You've_ destroyed my life,_ you've_ taken over it,_ and you've_ tainted it with _your _presence. My friends have fallen for _your_ façade and what hurts the most is that they don't care._ Your_ waking self is bright and optimistic, only the shadows of the night reveal _your _true form.

A hideous demon.

Yet… you're so sinfully… addicting! I can't stand the fact that I'm drawn to you, and it makes me sick to my stomach to think, that whether you're in your angelic and heroic form or your twisted and depraved form, you feel the same way about me.

Thoughts always cross my mind; what if it was the other way around and your heroic side was only visible while you slept? What would happen then?

I close my eyes. I can see it now. A sea of flames. Almost beautiful…as they turned the world to ash. Children's screams tore through my ears; pleas from terrified mothers shattered my sight. As a human I couldn't bear it! I would rather have died in those flames than witness this terror.

But yet… the part of me, the part that's joined with him… My…inhuman side…loves it… _craves_ it!

It desperately wants to add more fuel to the flames and watch the people's hopes and dreams burn into nothing. A scene from hell itself. I can still see it. The two of us standing there watching the world burn around us with glee on our faces and lust in our eyes, blood on our hands, blood on our clothes, blood on our skin! Blood! Everywhere!

I let out another sob. This one was a loud, hearty one though and I had to cover my mouth quickly from fear and disgust.

A small gasp broke the dark thoughts flying through my mind as a pair of worried and surprised crimson orbs stared deep into my hazy violet ones.

"Aibou?" I winced. Gods. How I despised that name, that mark of possession. I was…_his_… partner. Now and forever. Each time he called me it, it was like a claim. That no one else could have me.

He smiled softly. My stomach churned. "What are you doing here, Aibou? It's rather late and you have school tomorrow…did you have another bad dream?"

I had no strength to reply. The sobs had taken all of it away with their torturous noises. Gods, I wished I could just collapse and die right then.

A pair of strong arms pulled me from deaths grip and onto a warm, soft bed. But I felt no warmth. Ice chilled my senses and coloured my lips a distasteful azure.

A hand snaked across my back and carved meaningless circles through my nightshirt and deep into my weak skin.

I hated myself when the sobs lessened and I leaned into his embrace, resting my head on his hollow chest. I knew he was smiling when he raised his other hand and stroked my hair with a pleased sigh.

Yes, pleased is the word. Pleased that_ his_ little pet would listen to his commands to the finest detail.

But he was right…

"I…hate…'it'…"

"Don't worry Aibou. I'm here to make it go away. Forever and ever after."

My eyes squeezed shut painfully. Crimson blurred my vision and dripped down my snow-white cheeks, staining them once more.

As he pulled me down on the bed and fell asleep, I forced myself awake to watch through a scarlet vision as his perfect world was coated in my life giving liquid. It was too much. I had allowed him to spill this blood. I had allowed him to remain free. This is my sin.

My tears continued flowing as sleep overcame my senses.

I knew what would await me…

Sweet dreams, caged soul…sweet dreams…

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_


End file.
